dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe 7G Goku (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Multiverse Group |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = October 12, Age 761 (revived on (November 2, Age 762) |Address= |Allegiance= Crane School Z-Fighters |FamConnect= Raditz (Main Universe Counterpart) Universe-7G's Ox-King (Adoptive Grandfather and mentor) Universe 7G Chi-Chi (Adoptive Sister) Univesre 7G Gine (Biological Mother) Universe 7G Bardock (Biological Father) Universe 7G Kakarot (SSJJ) (Younger brother) Universe 7G Launch (SSJJ) (Wife) Universe 7G Gohan (Son) Universe 7G Goten (Son) Universe 7G Master Shen (SSJJ) (Mentor) Akuma (SSJJ) (Mentor) King Demon (SSJJ) Korin (Mentor) Universe 7G Whis (SSJJ) (Mentor turned Enemy) Universe 7G Zamasu (SSJJ) (Ally) }} Universe 7G Goku (simply "Goku") previously "Ox-King Junior", and born "Raditz" is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters. Biography Early Life Goku was first found by Ox-King whom first named him Ox-King Junior, but the name was legally changed to Goku. Unlike his Main Universe Counterpart; he was shipped to Earth after being injured by Cooler's men during a mission, but Kakarot was sent elsewhere with Saiyan Prince Nappa, and Vegeta before Planet Nappa was destroyed. After training with the Ox-King for a while; Goku found Master Shen a learned the Crane School of Fighting. Goku has managed to defeat great villains such as Cooler, Androids, a heart-disease, and nearly defeated Devil of Destruction, Beerus. He was later convinced by holograms that he was a villain, but this was corrected by Nappa so that he could embrace Hyper Saiyan Devil. However he used the Super Eternal Ape to erase Beerus from the time of the fight, and lost this abilities, but regained it again after meeting his brother's counterpart. During his battle with Beerus; both Goten, and Gohan were killed, but their deaths were undone after Goku wished away Beerus. However this only delayed their inevitable deaths as they were killed by a vengeful Whis along with Trunks, Launch, Nappa's wife, and Piccolo. Sometime before meeting Goku of the Main Universe during his universe's Buu Conflict; Goku of this Universe summoned the Super Eternal Ape, and made his himself, King Demon, Old Demon, and everyone on Earth pure-hearted, and immune to the evil corruption. Whis Conflict After Beerus was erased; Whis was exclude from his position by Zeno, and became vengeful. Whis summoned the Super Eternal Ape to absorb all the powers of the demons, devils of destruction, and Kais. He attacked Earth with new power, and was able to destroy half the planet however Whis was imprisoned by a surviving Universe 7G Zamasu (SSJJ), Zeno, and Goku. Forms and transformations Great Dragon Unlike the Main Universe; Saiyans transform into giant monitor lizard-like creatures called Great Dragons. Whilst in this form the Saiyan's power increased by a multiplication of 5. Hyper Saiyan Goku is capable of going Hyper Saiyan; unlike Super Saiyan the user's hair goes Purple instead of Yellow. The user's power increases 25-fold, and gives them immense strength. However this form cannot be maintained if user is angry, and filled with hate. Goku obtain this form when he was filled with joy after marrying Launch. Hyper Saiyan 2 Goku was able to obtain this form after training, and performing joyful tasks. His power increases 100-fold, and much like Super Saiyan 2 gains greater speed, and strength. It has the same drawbacks as the first form. Hyper Saiyan 3 Goku was able to obtain this form after training, and performing joyful tasks. His power increases 350-fold, and much like Super Saiyan 3 gains greater speed, and strength. It has the same drawbacks as the first form. Hyper Saiyan Devil After the Beerus, the Devil of Destruction threatened Earth unless Goku made himself evil; Goku learnt from the Eternal Ape that in order obtain the Hyper Saiyan Devil form he must perform a ritual with 6 pure evil villains, and kill the one he loves the most. After killing; Launch he obtain the power of Hyper Saiyan Devil. He was granted Green Hair, and the powers equivalent of a devil. Saiyan Beyond Devil After experiencing the power of Hyper Saiyan Devil, after he dropped out of the form, he was able to retain the power of Devil and continue fighting against the Devil of Destruction Beerus. Hyper Saiyan Orange After furthering developing into evil; Goku manage to access Hyper Saiyan Orange, but didn't maintain this form for long when he summoned the Eternal Ape from the Super Dragon Cubes to wish away Beerus, the Devil of Destruction from existences with his, and his friends memory is intact. After doing so he lost the ability both both his devil form, and Hyper Saiyan Orange form. It later revealed by Nappa that he used an ultra realistic hologram of Launch, and his victims, and thus was never a true villain. After a second wish; he again was able to use this form, but changed its matrix so that he could maintain it with a pure-heart. Super Saiyan After Goku, and Main Universe Goku (SSJJ) found the Super Dragon Cubes; they wished to be able to use the first forms of each of their transformations respectively. While in this form; Goku is stronger, and his power is fifty-fold. However because this form is not custom to Universe 7G Saiyans; Goku can't maintain for long. Fusions Universe 7G Natz He is the product of a Fusion Dance between Nappa and Goku. With unrivaled power in Universe 7G, Natz is one of the most powerful beings in his universe. After being absorbed by Super Buu; he defused, and became Nappa, and Goku again. Goppa Goppa (ゴッパ) is the product of a Potara Fusion between Nappa, and Goku and is created as a desperate plan by Old Demon to stop the powerful Super Buu, when he was winning against Ultimate Gohan after absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo. However Goppa unfused after 30 minutes, and subsequently was defeated until they used the Fusion Dance to create Natz. EX Kakatz Kakatz is the EX Fusion Universe 7G's Goku, and Maine Universe's Goku. He is said to be the most fusion that Goku has ever accomplished. Techniques and abilities *Flight *Ki Blast *Evil Immunity - Like all inhabitants of Universe 7G Earth; he cannot be corrupted by Evil due to a wish. *Dodon Ray **Super Dodon Ray **Devil Dodon Ray *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission Battles Pre-Advance *Universe 7G Goku (Hyper Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Universe 7G Kakarot *Universe 7G Goku (Hyper Saiyan) vs. Universe 7G Cooler *Universe 7G Goku (Hyper Saiyan Devil) vs. Devil of Destruction Beerus Advance *Universe 7G Goku (Hyper Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) *Universe 7G Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Hyper Saiyan) Trivia *Like his counterpart; He died while fighting his brother, however the its unknown how he died. *Goku is the only counterpart of Raditz that goes by his brother's name. *Much like Universe 7A Kakarot; he was trained by Master Shen, and performs the Crane School techniques. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Heroes